Linear detection or demodulation methods are methods for low complexity detection of spatially multiplexed multiple-input and multiple-output (“MIMO”) systems. These methods typically include a zero-forcing (“ZF”) technique and a minimum mean square error (“MMSE”) technique. These detection methods require a computationally rigorous calculation. Moreover, in a MIMO system, the receiving component of a wireless communication generally performs a data detection for each orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (“OFDM”) symbol in a subframe, which results in a frequently repeated, computationally complex calculation that demands significant computational resources.